Occlumency
by Eroseda
Summary: Snape could tell from Potter’s tone that his last remark was not to protect his pride but to assure normality to himself. In any case, perhaps now this made them even. nonrelationship oneshot


"_Oh-- Dudley dear, could I please have a word with you for a moment?"_

_The "big boned", as his mother often stated, boy's face pinched together before nodding to his middle aged teacher and began their exchange of words. Un-noticed, well…. nearly so as Dudley's small eyes fell hard upon him, a young Harry slipped through the doors quietly. Completely aware of the eyes upon him._

_Swiftly, Harry weaved in and out of the many children that covered the playground. If he could just make it to the upper football field he would be free of his cousin and his friends for just one Lunch time. _

He couldn't help but snort. Even as a child he was arrogant.

"_Potter!" _

_Harry didn't answer the call, but switched his course. Ducking along a wall that many of the girls liked to use for "club houses". Piers wouldn't be able to see him, far to many umbrellas were propped up against the wall open, due to the rain from this morning. Sliding himself into a corner, he paused and watched as Peirce scanned the crowd for him. "Don't see me… don't see me…" he whispered to himself. Perhaps if he willed it? _

_Looking at the next area, Harry swallowed. It was nothing but field. He would have to run and not stop. If he could just get far enough for Piers not to fully recognize him… _

_He breathed in and dashed off, kicking up some loose pebbles as he launched himself forward. _

A child's mind would only ever see the need for such lengths.

"_Hey guys! I found him!"_

_Harry snapped his head to his left, there stood James, another one of Dudley's friends. Soon Harry found himself changing his course once more as both Piers and Dudley made their way towards him. _

_Something drove Harry into the ground. _

"_Look! I've got Potty's glasses!" _

_Harry pushed himself up from the ground, looking around for the blurred figure of James that held captive his glasses. _

Amusement fell upon his face.

"_Common Potty, don't you want them back?" Dudley sniggered, "Y'know… mum works hard making lunch. Potty wont eat it though."_

"_Not eating your mum's cooking?!" Piers said in mock horror, "Well, Dud, You're older than him right? Shouldn't you teach your little cousin some manners?"_

"_Yeah, Dud. Plus we didn't get to play our favourite game today," James smiled while swinging Harry's glasses around by one of the arms. _

_Harry's eyes widened at the mention of the game__. He needed to get away. He'd go into the school, ask the teacher for help with the math they did from earlier today even though he didn't need any. Harry rushed at James, snatching his glasses back before running to the closest school door. _

_All three, Dudley, James and Piers, grinned. _

"_Time for Harry Hunting guys," James beamed._

_It wasn't long before the three caught up to Harry and needless to say, Harry never made it into the school. The four boys were now in the middle of the school playground. _

Potter's attempts to remove him from his mind were stronger now but yet still not enough.

_James came behind Harry, holding his arms back while Piers circled around and Dudley made quick work of Harry's glasses, which now lay terribly bent on the pavement. _

"_Hey Potty!" Piers called as he made his way closer to Harry, "What's your dad's name? My dad said he might have known a Potter when he was in school,"_

"_Your lying," Harry stated._

"_Your right I am, your dad never went to school. Did he? I over heard my dad talking to Mr. Dursely once. Said that your dad was nothing but a drunk who got himself killed in a car crash along with your mum after a night of drinking," Piers was smug. A number of students who had gathered around had begun so titter._

He concentrated but the scene still faded and skipped. Judging by the little of light pouring from the window and the pristine white walls, he was fairly certain that he was now with Potter's home.

_Harry gazed discreetly at the figurines and photographs that lined the mantel of the fire place instead of at the one whom was talking to him. A large whale of a man dressed in a suit, purpled faced, fiercely bristled moustache and neatly combed hair. In comparison the this man and this home, Harry seemed out of place. His c__lothing much too large, stained, torn and ripped, complete with a bruising the rested under both eyes and across his nose. _

"_Boy," Vernon addressed, "What on Earth possessed you to be so careless!" Harry couldn't help but wince slightly at harshness in his Uncle's voice. "You stand their in the clothes Petunia and I paid for, you eat the food that we provide. You had better learn some respect boy."_

"_I-I'm sorry Uncle Vernon but I didn't--"_

"_Spit it out boy! Didn't what?"_

"_I didn't bend them like that. It was Dud--"_

"_You think you can blame this on my Dudley!" Vernon strode forward, his meaty hand reaching around to grab the back of Harry's neck. Forcing Harry to turn abruptly and trip on his far to large pants. "Get up boy! I don't want to hear a word from you at all to night. ," Vernon yanked Harry up and dragged him out into the hall. _

Potter was more forceful now.

_Vernon wrenched open the door to the cupboard under the stairs and thrust Harry in, tossing the bent glasses after him before slamming the door shut and locking it. _

Everything became dark, before a 'click' was heard and light filled the small space. It was extremely awkward, as he was forced to sit in the same place as Potter, hunched over and legs crossed.

"_Ow, I think its broken... Again…", Harry mumbled to himself gently prodding the area around his nose. With a sigh Harry stretch forward to the end of the small mattress that covered the floor and pulled out a small mirror, gauze and tape. "Glad I nicked these…" _

_The job wasn't the greatest but it was better than nothing. Harry sighed once more before beginning his regular inspection of his room._

_Broken toy soldiers? Check._

_All five of his crayon nubs? Check._

_Spiders? One, two, three… five… check._

_Drawing of a flying motorbike? … not check, but a note signed "Dudley, Piers and James"_

_**Hey Potty, nice drawing! Mind if we barrow it?**_

_**- Dudley, Piers and James**_

_**P.S My brother is really into motorbikes, **_

_**so I'm go'n to barrow it for a bit longer.**_

_**- James**_

"_You wait, James. You wait…" Harry hissed angrily ._

He was no longer in Potter's mind, having had left himself. From the chair Potter was seated in, he glared at Snape. They were quite for some time before Potter made a move to gather his things. As Harry reached the door, he turned placing his hand upon it.

"I got it back by the way. About three years later and a bit torn but I got it back," with that Potter exited the office and closed the door behind him.

Snape could tell from Potter's tone that his last remark was not to protect his pride but to assure normality to himself. In any case, perhaps now this made them even.

-Fin-

* * *

There is a reason for one of Dudley's friends being named James. Irony, and also.... I can't help put picture a person named James to be something other than a prick.

It just always struck me as odd that during the Occulamcy lessons, Snape never came across anything of that sort. Perhaps, he didn't wish to as his childhood was not comething to brag about? Who knows.


End file.
